In the above technical field, patent literature 1 discloses a technique of vibrating a recoater and spreading a powder. Patent literature 2 discloses a technique of, when spreading a powder, applying a positive pressure to a recoater, and when stopping the spread of the powder, applying a negative pressure to the recoater.